


My True Love Gave to Me

by 8Verity8



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Anxiety, Christmas Presents, Cute, Feelings, Firsts, Fluff, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Light Angst, M/M, Morning Sex, POV Multiple, Panic Attacks, dirty humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21642859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: As Alex and Michael count down the (12) days to their first official Christmas together as a couple Alex surprises Michael each day with a present from his "True Love."12 days of Christmas + 12 Days of Malex means there will be a chapter posted each day of the event, with each chapter corresponding to a gift as we count down the days till Christmas along with Michael and Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 159
Kudos: 157
Collections: 12 Days Of Malex 2019





	1. On the First Day of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> This fic is my gift to [beamirang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beamirang/pseuds/beamirang) for the 12 Days of Malex gift exchange!
> 
> Thank you for such wonderful prompts! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed creating it (or more... there were definitely some frustrating moments that I'm hoping you don't experience while reading it!)
> 
> Merry Christmas!!!!
> 
> Un-beta'd... so all errors/typos are 100% my fault.

“There you are.”

“Here I am.” Alex grinned as Michael maneuvered his way through the throng of tables in the crowded coffee shop, clutching a full ceramic mug in one hand and a danish in the other, sliding into the chair across from him before carefully setting both down on the table.

“Hah, didn’t spill,” Michael announced triumphantly. “I swear she filled it right to the brim.”

“Can't you just, you know,” he waved his fingers suggestively, “So none of it spills?”

“Yeah,” Michael shrugged. “But where’s the fun in that?”

He rolled his eyes at Michael’s playful wink, but couldn’t stop smiling. A warm feeling of contentment spread through him and before he knew it he was leaning across the small table to give Michael a quick peck on the lips.

“What was that for?” Michael asked, grinning at him as he sat back again.

“I wanted to kiss you, so I did,” Alex said, all nonchalant. “Besides, I’m sure there’s mistletoe around here somewhere…” He looked pointedly around the cafe at the assorted holiday decorations, Michael’s eyes following his around the room before glancing up. Alex knew the moment he caught the mistletoe hanging above them.

“Aw Private, you trying to have your wicked way with me?” 

“Always,” Alex replied cheekily, fighting not to grin outright when he heard the hitch of Michael’s breath from across the table.

“So, _Alex…_ ” Michael began, affecting an air of exaggerated calmness as he squirmed around in his seat, adjusting himself, but trying to be sly about it. “How was _your_ day?” He settled in the chair finally, but leaned forward again to grab his coffee, holding it with _both_ hands as he took a tentative sip and stared at Alex over the rim.

“Not too bad,” Alex smirked. “Mostly just paperwork and meetings. Lots of people are going on leave for the holidays, so I’ve been up to my ears in leave requests. How about you?”

“Yeah, we’ve been pretty busy too, seems like everybody and their mother needs work done on their cars lately.”

“That’s the holidays for you,” Alex laughed. “Speaking of holidays... I have a little something for you.” He grabbed the bag at his feet and set it on the table. Michael looked down at it, then up at Alex with a perplexed expression that held just a tinge of panic.

“But, it’s not Christmas! I’m not ready to exchange gifts yet,” he sputtered.

“This is just a little something,” Alex assured him. “Open it.”

He smiled and sipped his coffee as Michael begrudgingly opened the small gift card attached to the bag's handle.

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…” he read aloud, pausing to read the last part silently before he continued on in confusion. “Lots of hugs and kisses?”

“Mm hmm,” Alex hummed, waiting while Michael peered into the bag and then with a huff of laughter upended the contents all over the table.

Hershey _kisses_ and _hugs_ in a variety of flavors spilled out and Alex giggled as Michael shook his head in disbelief. 

“You are so cheesy.”

“Yeah, I know, but you love it,” Alex retorted with a grin.

“I really do,” Michael agreed grabbing a chocolate kiss from the table and popping it into his mouth. “Mmmm, peppermint.”

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full.”

“I’ll show you a mouthful,” Michael grumbled, grabbing Alex by the collar and bringing him in close for a kiss. Peppermint burst across his tongue as Michael licked into his mouth with a soft moan of contentment.

Alex broke away after a few moments, gasping for air, “Fuck, Michael.”

“I would love to, darling but we’re in public, and that’s usually frowned upon.”

“Ass,” Alex swatted at him playfully. “Don’t kiss me like that when we’re in _public,_ then.”

“You kissed me first, Private.” He looked down at the chocolate littering the table before smirking up at Alex. “In fact you’ve been giving me all sorts of kisses today, it was only fair I give you something in return.”

“Can’t argue with that logic,” he conceded.

“I think I’m gonna save the rest of my kisses for later, though.” Michael gave him a suggestive look full of promise as he swept the chocolate hugs and kisses back into the bag.

“Saving the hugs too?” Alex cocked an eyebrow in Michael’s direction as he seemed to consider his answer.

“Probably for the best,” he sighed after a moment. “I plan to make the most of my little present here and Isobel will kill me if we bail on her dinner thing tonight.”

“She’d kill us _both_ ,” Alex added, laughing at the forlorn and resigned expression Michael gave him before catching the blonde in question walking their way with Maria in tow. “Speak of the devil…”

“Should I be concerned?” Isobel narrowed her eyes at him and he chuckled, waiving off her concern. 

“Just saying that you wouldn’t take too kindly to us bailing out on you tonight, that’s all.”

“No I _wouldn’t_ ,” she agreed vehemently before fixing her gaze on Michael. “So don’t even think about it.”

“We’re here aren’t we?” Michael scoffed.

Isobel opened her mouth to reply but Maria cut her off, “What’s that?” She pointed at the gift bag on the table, redirecting Isobel’s attention.

“It’s a present, what does it look like?” A smile tugged Michael’s lips upwards, softening the sarcastic edges into a teasing lilt instead. 

“I figured as much,” Maria said, fighting a smile of her own. “Who’s it for?”

“Me…” Michael let the word drag out, challenging them to say anything else with a smirk. Alex rolled his eyes at their friendly banter.

“It’s from me… just a little something to count down the days to Christmas.”

“Oh really?” Isobel snatched the bag from the table and peered inside. “Aw Hershey kisses, how cute.”

“Hugs too,” Alex added as Michael snatched the bag back before Isobel could grab one.

“Those are mine.”

“Oh come on Michael, it’s a gift. You can share.” Isobel huffed.

“Nah.” Michael shook his head. “I’m pretty jealous of my Alex kisses. I don’t share.”

“Seriously… there are hugs in there too,” he interjected in an exasperated tone.

“Oh yeah, well those I’m a bit more willing to share.” Michael reached in the bag and grabbed a Hershey hug and handed it to Isobel. “There you go Is, Merry Christmas.”

“Oh Michael, you shouldn’t have,” Isobel replied dryly. 

“I know,” Michael smirked. “But what can I say sis, I’m a giver.”


	2. On the Second Day of Christmas

“Shit, have you seen my keys?”

“In the dish by the door.” Alex called from the other room as Michael rushed to grab his keys, shrugging into his jacket as he went. 

“Hey, hold up for a second.” 

He halted in the doorway with a groan. “Alex,” he whined, turning around. “I’m late, I’ve gotta g—”

Lips on his cut off the rest of the sentence. 

“Yeah, I know,” Alex told him, pulling back with a grin. “But I made you lunch. Here.”

He shoved a brown bag into Michael’s hands and then, when Michael just sat there staring at the bag, started pushing him out the door. 

“You’re late, remember?” 

“Shit, yeah.” Alex’s laughter followed him as he ran to his truck and hopped in. 

“Have a good day, and  _ drive safe _ …” Alex’s last shout was muffled as he bounced down the dirt driveway, just a little too fast, and sped off to work.

**~**

  
  


Michael waved off their fifth customer of the morning, grateful to finally be alone, even though he knew it wouldn’t last long. He visibly deflated as the car disappeared down the road, rolling his shoulders and massaging at his sore neck as he headed towards his truck. Only remembering how grime-covered his hands were when he saw his black streaked reflection in the side-view mirror.

With a groan he climbed into the cab, leaning across the seat to grab some baby wipes from the floor to clean the worst of the dirt off. The crinkle of paper caught his attention as he sat back wiping at his face and neck and he couldn’t help the secret grin that split his face when he recognized the bag next to him.

Alex had made him lunch. 

He couldn’t recall anyone making him lunch before. It was kind of nice, really. He felt loved and taken care of in a way he really didn’t want to dwell on at the moment. His smile got even bigger when he saw that Alex had slipped a note inside the bag along with the simple items that made up the lunch.

**_Dear Michael~_ **

**_On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me:_ **

**_This really terrible poem!_ **

_ The world was darkness _

_ But you were light _

_ Making me believe _

_ Things could be all right _

_ My world was pain _

_ My life was war _

_ But you gave me hope _

_ I couldn’t see before _

_ You are the calm _

_ To my raging storm _

_ My happiness manifest _

_ And given form _

_ You are my heart _

_ And the best of me _

_ My wishes, my dreams _

_ My family _

_ I will love you  _

_ Till the end of time _

_ Because I am yours _

_ And you are mine. _

**_I love you, forever and always!_ **

**_Alex_ **

His eyes burned with unshed tears as he refolded the note and shoved it into his wallet before grabbing the turkey sandwich from the bag and hastily taking a bite. As he chewed he fought to wrangle his emotions back under control, suppressing an overwhelming urge to cry. 

This was ridiculous, he couldn’t remember many moments in his life when he’d been happier than he was in this moment, but a hint of sadness still lurked around the edges too. Call him a sap—and yeah, it was sappy, but so what— it was nice being someone’s special person for once. He hadn’t felt wanted in a long time. Sure his skills were wanted all the time, and yeah he knew his family loved him... but, despite the ups and downs, Alex was the only one who had ever made him feel wanted, just because he was himself, bad parts and all.

With a shaky breath he pulled his phone out and hit Alex’s number.

“You’re a dick, you know that?” Michael opened as soon as he heard the call connect... before Alex could say anything.

“Well, hello to you too,” Alex laughed.

“Seriously! You need to save all the emotional, sappy shit for when we’re alone. I’m now a stupid, emotional mess and I have to go back to work soon.”

“I’m sorry?” Alex’s tone was hesitant like he wasn’t sure what the proper response would be, but Michael could still hear a teasing note in it.

“You should be. If I mess up later it’ll be all your fault.” Michael huffed even though he couldn’t fight back his grin.

“Nothing to worry about then,” Alex replied flippantly. “You’re too good too mess up.”

Michael snorted, “You’re going the flattery route, huh?”

“Seemed like the most effective response given the current circumstances, yeah…”

“Hmm,” Michael acknowledged before changing topics. “You’re not seriously planning to get me a present, or whatnot, everyday for the next twelve days, are you?”

“That is  _ exactly _ what I plan on doing,” Alex replied smugly.

“But…” Michael protested. “Damn it, Alex, this is too much! I didn’t do or plan anything nearly this big for you.” His voice shook as a wave of emotions swept through him. Embarrassment and inadequacy at the forefront. How could somebody as amazing as Alex love him? What if he couldn’t live up to his expectations?

“Michael,” Alex interrupted gently. “I want to do this as much for me as for you. I’ve never had the chance to give someone I like little presents or do all the sappy stuff couples do. But now I get to do that for the person I love— the  _ only _ person I’ve  _ ever _ been in love with—which is something I never thought I would get to have.  _ You  _ are my gift, Michael. Making you happy and making our first official Christmas together special for the both of us is a gift in and of itself. You don’t need to do anything more than be you.”

“Great, now I’m crying.” Michael’s voice was shaky and hesitant as he swiped at the tears trailing down his cheeks.

“Good crying or bad crying?”

“I don’t know,” Michael replied honestly. “Probably the good kind, not that that’s going to help me when I’m facing customers with red, puffy eyes. They’re all gonna think I’m on drugs or something.”

“Yeah, I doubt you look that bad,” Alex laughed. “You need a good ugly cry for that sort of thing—”

“How do you  _ know _ I’m not ugly crying, huh?”

“Cuz I can hear you, hon.  _ And _ I know your penchant for the dramatic.” Alex was laughing now and Michael couldn’t help joining in.

“Yeah, okay. You got me,” he agreed with a smile. “You did still make me cry though, just saying.”

“I promise to make it up to you when you get home tonight.” 

“Oh really? Tell me more.”

Alex’s reply was cut off by a tap in his window and Michael groaned when he saw Sanders waving towards a car coming down the road.

“I gotta go, looks like my lunch break is over.”

“Yeah, I should get going too. See you tonight, hon. Love you.”

“Love you too,” Michael grinned before hanging up and getting back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally forgot that when I wrote this I just left a space where the "Poem from Alex" was supposed to go... so I whipped up the poem he writes/gives to Michael in like 5 minutes before posting. In my defense, Alex did warn that it was going to be sub par, so....


	3. On the Third Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to a friend’s house after work to hang out... I’m here still. I told my friend I had to finish editing and post this chapter (from my phone!) before I did anything else.
> 
> So warning for a potential typo minefield. (I’ll try to come through later this week and clean it up a bit!)
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyway!

“All right Iz, I think that should do it—” Michael finished screwing the panel back into place before collecting the various tools he’d scattered across the stage, tossing them back in the bag.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Isobel threw her arms around him in an exuberant hug, showering him with praise. “You’re the best! I don’t know what I would do without you”

“Yeah, yeah—” He awkwardly hugged her back, not used to such unqualified praise… especially coming from his typically snarky sister.

“So, on that note—” Pulling away, he extricated himself from Isobel’s surprisingly strong grip. “I should probably get going.”

“Aw, come on. Let me treat you to lunch first,” Isobel whined. “It’s the least I can do.”

“I really don’t have the time Is,” he protested. “I’ve still got to go pick up a few things for tomorrow night—which is your fault, now that I think about it.”

“How is it my fault?”

“You’re the one that insisted I dress up for this thing.”

“I doubt I was the only one,” Isobel said with a knowing smirk. “How long  _ has  _ it been since Alex saw you all decked out?”

“Seriously, Isobel?” He scoffed, “Alex doesn’t care about stuff like that.”

“He will after he sees you tomorrow night. The suit I picked out for you is gorgeous... and you  _ do  _ happen to clean up pretty well, so I know you’ll do it justice. Alex won’t even know what hit him,” Isobel replied confidently, grabbing his arm and pushing him towards the front door. “Now come on. You have to eat, Michael and you know I’m not going to take ‘no’ for an answer, so you might as well say ‘yes’ now and stop wasting all this time  _ you don’t have.” _

Michael released a long, drawn out sigh, staring up at the ceiling to hide the roll of his eyes, but he relented just like she knew he would—she was right, after all, it was pointless to argue with her.

“Michael Guerin?” A voice questioned from the far side of the room. 

He stumbled, running into Isobel as they both pulled up short and stared at the man walking towards them, half hidden by the large bouquet of blue and white flowers in his hands.

“I think you want Isobel, man. She’s the one running this whole thing.” He gestured towards the already decorated room as Isobel stepped closer, looking curiously at the flowers.

“Not me,” she grinned, flicking the small placard enmeshed within the flowers. “Card has  _ your _ name on it.”

“What? Who the hell would send  _ me _ flowers?” He asked incredulously before it dawned on him that he knew  _ exactly who _ .

His face grew hot and he ducked his head trying to hide the blush he knew was spreading across his cheeks. Groaning he took the clipboard the man handed over and hastily signed his name as Isobel took the flowers with a smile. He mumbled a quick ‘thank you’ and snatched the small envelope out of Isobel’s hands before she had a chance to read the enclosed note.

**_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_ **

That was all it said. 

Well then, a fleeting smile graced his face before he could smother it and one glance at Isobel and the smirk on her face told him she hadn’t missed a thing. With a sigh, he flipped the card towards her so she could read the note.

“Secret Admirer?” She asked, the teasing lilt of her voice telling him that she knew exactly who had sent him the flowers.

“You know damn well who they’re from, Iz.”

“Hmmm,” Isobel hummed, neither confirming nor denying anything. “The ‘Third’ day huh, that would imply that there was a first and a second.”

He briefly told her about the chocolate kisses—which she already knew about—and the poem Alex had given him the day before, and Alex’s plan to count down the days of Christmas with a present each day.

“Aw, that is so sweet,” Isobel gushed enthusiastically as he finished, a little too enthusiastically to be honest. “What?” She asked, opening her eyes in a semblance of open-eyed innocence when he narrowed his eyes at her.

“You knew what he was planning,” he accused suddenly as it hit him. He knew he’d hit a bullseye when a brief flash of guilt crossed her features.

“Oh, of course I knew,” She huffed, caving almost immediately. “Who do you think helped him plane everything?”

“So you know what else he’s got planned then, don’t you?” Michael needled, ignoring the flash of irritation he felt about her involvement. It was silly and irrational and he didn’t want to think about why it even mattered that Alex had gotten her help.

“Don’t even try, Michael,” Isobel laughed, handing the bouquet over to him. “You know I have no intention of ruining any part of the surprise.”

“Fine, be like that,” Michael groused, perusing the flowers in the arrangement as curiosity got the better of him.

“I always am,” Isobel shrugged. “Now, let's go put those in your truck real quick so we can grab some food, I’m starving.”

“Seriously Is, no...” Michael whined. 

“You don’t have to, but I didn’t take for the type who’d want to carry a bouquet around with him in public.” Izzy gave him a nonchalant look, not even trying to hide that she was blatantly missing the point on purpose.

“You know that’s not what I meant—”

“And you know I always get my way,” Isobel interrupted. “I thought we already had this discussion. Honestly Michael, you’re lucky I’m letting you put the flowers in your truck at all and not just dragging you over to the Crashdown with them to show ‘em off.”

The threat hung heavy in the air for a moment before his shoulders slumped in defeat. “Fine, I’ll be right back.”

“Yeah, I don’t think so...” Izzy replied, shaking her head and following after him. “I’m not letting you get away that easily.”

He hadn’t been planning to make a run for it, but now that she’d brought it up he was a little irritated the thought hadn’t occurred to him, even if it wouldn’t have worked.

“Fine! I’ll go to lunch with you, but you’re buying.” He threw in the last bit in an effort to regain some semblance of control over the situation, belatedly realizing she’d already offered to treat him in the first place.

“Of course.” Isobel agreed easily, giving him a triumphant grin.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Michael's Bouquet](https://www.1800flowers.com/florist-delivered-winter-wishes-bouquet-167114?categoryId=400077348)


	4. On the Fourth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note! This chapter is increasing the rating to Mature.
> 
> Additional tags have been added.  
> This chapter does have smut and light angst for those who would prefer to avoid such things and are only here for the fluff.
> 
> I promise the fluff will return tomorrow for your regularly scheduled programming! :)

“Michael, you almost done?” Alex shouted, glancing back towards the closed bedroom door as he gathered up the rest of his things for the night. Wallet. Keys. Phone… The muffled creak of the floorboards was punctuated by an occasional thump of a drawer sliding shut as Michael—presumably—finished up with whatever the hell he was doing back there. “We need to leave soon or we’re going to be late,” he added a few minutes later when Michael _still_ hadn’t appeared.

“Yeah, yeah… hold your horses,” Michael grumbled, finally coming out of the bedroom. His face was obscured by his hair as he distractedly fumbled with the cuffs of his shirt. 

“Does this look alright?” He looked at Alex expectantly as he slipped on his suit jacket, buttoning the front before tugging at the hem with an experimental shrug of his shoulders.

When Alex failed to answer, too busy staring at him in dumbfounded shock, Michael’s expression turned worried. “God, I can’t believe I let Isobel talk me into this fashionable crap, it’s not me. I look like a complete ass, don’t I?”

“No!” Alex managed—perhaps a bit louder than he would have liked based on the startled reaction—shaking his head emphatically. 

“Oh…” Michael smirked, cocking his head to the side and moving closer. “So, you _like_ this look on me then.” 

“Yeah, I rea—” Alex’s voice cracked, cutting him off mid sentence so he cleared his throat and tried again. “It's a _really_ good look.” 

Michael crowded into his space suddenly, forcing him backwards until he collided with the wall. “Good to know,” he whispered, his breath brushing suggestively across Alex’s lips. Moaning, Alex, snaked his arms around Michael, claiming his mouth in a wet and filthy kiss as he pulled his body closer.

“Not that I’m complaining,” Michael panted when Alex finally broke away to lick and kiss his way down Michael’s neck. “But you seemed pretty concerned about being late—” Alex palmed Michael through his pants, grinning against his skin when Michael broke off with a gasp. He continued massaging the hard cock through the straining fabric until Michael was whimpering and arching up into his hand. “Fuck Alex!”

“That’s the idea,” Alex agreed, unzipping his pants.

“I'm definitely on board with the change in plans,” Michael gave him an encouraging moan when Alex moved to unbutton his jacket before opening the dress pants underneath with practiced ease. “You’re really good at that…”

“Dress blues. Lots of practice.” Alex huffed impatiently as Michael pushed his pants out of the way and he pulled Michael’s cock free. He gave the heated length a teasing pull, releasing him just long enough to spit on his palm before taking them both in hand. 

“And I’m not changing plans…” 

He trailed off as pleasure shot through him. Quickly followed by frissons of warmth and affection when Michael reached between them to cover Alex’s hand with his own. He intertwined the tips of their fingers as they both thrust up into the tight circle created by their hands.

“Fashionably late, then,” Michael panted. 

”Not necessarily,” Alex growled, picking up speed. “Just gotta be quick.” 

Michael keened, yanking him in for a sloppy kiss as his thrusts grew more frantic. “Fuck Alex, I’m already so close, so cl—” With his free hand Alex reached up and grabbed Michael’s curls, pulling sharply as he jacked them both off to completion. 

Michael came first with a soft cry, his cum spurting out, wet and warm. His grip tightened on Alex, bordering on painful, as he shuddered through his orgasm, coating them both. Alex tipped over the edge shortly after, everything exploding in a white haze of pure pleasure.

Michael was holding him, pressing fleeting kisses to his skin as he came back to himself. His eyes immediately searched out Michael’s, silently checking in, smiling at the subtle nod Michael gave him before stepping away to retrieve damp dishtowel. They hurriedly cleaned up and made themselves presentable again. 

Michael scowled at the mirror, brushing his fingers through his hair as he tried to tame the wild mess. He quickly gave up, shooting a pointed glare at Alex. 

“What?” Alex prompted.

“My hair is a total mess!”

“Looks fine to me,” he shrugged. “Looks like it always does.”

“Exactly,” Michael groaned. “I told Is I would make an effort to make it look decent tonight—which I did—but you messed it all up and now I’m never gonna hear the end of it.”

“Just tell her it was my fault,” Alex said with a wink.

~

“There you two are!”

“We should make a run for it,” Michael muttered beside him as Isobel wended her way gracefully through the crowd in their direction.

“Behave,” Alex giggled, smacking him lightly on the arm before greeting Isobel with a smile.

“I thought you said you were going to try and do something with your hair,” Isobel said in lieu of a greeting, eyeing Michael’s hair .

“See, what did I tell you?” Michael raised an eyebrow in Alex’s direction, ignoring this sister and ordering him to ‘fix it’ with just a look.

“Oh yeah, sorry. My bad and all that, the current state of his hair is one hundred percent my fault,” Alex told Isobel, scanning the room for the bar to avoid her knowing look.

“I just knew he wouldn’t be able to resist you in that suit,” she smirked, giving Michael a smug look before narrowing her eyes on Alex again. “Although, you better,” she warned, pointing a finger at Alex, and then Michael to make sure he knew her threat included him too. “No pawing at each other at my event. You two _will_ behave till you get home tonight… or at least until you get somewhere that is _not_ here.”

“We _can_ restrain ourselves, you know,” Michael said dryly. 

Isobel covered up a snort of disbelief, “See that you do.”

“You don’t have to worry, I already took precautions,” Alex assured her, somehow maintaining a straight face. 

“Precautions?” Isobel looked confused at first but her eyes widened suddenly in understanding.

“Sorry again about the hair,” Alex couldn’t help adding, smothering a smile when she gave him a disgusted look.

“Look, just be good. Both of you,” she ordered. Her expression softened as she turned to Michael. “Tonight isn’t just another random fundraiser, Michael. The charity we’re raising money for helps orphaned kids in the area and kids in the foster system. This is an important cause to me and I know it’s an important one for you too.”

“Yeah,” Michael agreed. Alex stepped closer and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently in support before lacing their fingers together. Michael didn’t let go when Isobel stepped in to give him a hug and she quickly dragged Alex in too. The embrace was awkward and brief, but still comforting and they were all smiling as they stepped apart.

“Well...” Alex spoke first, addressing them both. “This seems like a good time to go ahead and give you today’s gift.”

“I thought we talked about the whole public thing,” Michael hissed. “You promised not to do it anymore.”

“No, I promised to make it up to you,” Alex clarified, pulling an envelope from his pocket and handing it over to Isobel before handing Michael a smaller envelope.

Michael looked at it, then at Isobel.

“Well, go on,” Isobel encouraged. “It’s your gift.”

“And you already know what it is...” Michael added, pulling the card out.

“Nope, this one is a surprise to me too,” Isobel said, shaking her head and giving Alex an appraising look as Michael started reading out loud.

**_“On the Fourth Day of Christmas my true love gave to me…_ **

**_A donation to a cause that’s close to our heart.”_ **

Isobel smiled as she opened her envelope, eyes widening a bit when she saw the number written on the check inside, “Are you sure, Alex? This is…”

“Yes, I’m sure—”

“How much are we talking here?” Michael peered over Isobel’s shoulder. “Seriously, Alex? How the hell can you afford that much on a military salary?” 

Embarrassed, Alex shuffled his feet awkwardly trying to figure out how to respond as both siblings stared at him expectantly.” 

“Look, ten years with almost no bills makes it pretty easy to save,” Alex shrugged, willing them to drop it.

“Yeah, but—” 

“I promise you Michael, this isn’t a hardship. I should have maybe talked to you about it first, now that I think about it… but I really wanted to do this, for both of us. Like Isobel said, it’s a cause we all care about and we’re in a position to help.”

“We’re not, _you_ —”

“ _We_ are _,”_ Alex interjected firmly, cutting Michael off as Isobel slipped silently away. 

“Alex…”

“No.” Alex shook his head. “You are my _family_ Michael. It’s not just ‘me’ or ‘you,’now, it’s also ‘us.’ We’re building a life together, a home. I want to share what I have with you. I’m sorry—”

“You don’t have to apologize,” Michael interrupted. “I should be apologizing. I ruined the gift—”

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Alex protested, but Michael ignored him.

“—And it really does mean a lot to me that you donated that money because of me. I’m sorry I freaked out, it’s just...”

“...That it’s a lot of money. _I’m_ sorry, Michael. I guess, it _was_ kind of a lot and I should have talked to you about it first instead of trying to make it a surprise. You should have been a part of the decision and I promise I’ll do better.” 

Michael opened his mouth then shut it again, staring at Alex for almost a full minute before he suddenly gave an incredulous laugh, “I feel like we’re arguing but all we’re doing is apologizing over and over.”

“Yeah,” Alex huffed in agreement. “Kind of seems that way, doesn’t it?”

“Yeah...” Michael hummed, before straightening up and fixing Alex with a determined look. “So, here’s what we’re going to do. One, we are going to table this discussion and any more serious type stuff for another day. Two, we are going to go and get some drinks and we are going to laugh and have fun and we are going to be fucking ‘Merry,’ damn it.”

“I feel like you forgot to say three and four.”

“Three is, you’re going to appreciate how fucking hot I look tonight and I want compliments, _lots_ of compliments,” Michael told him, counting off on his fingers. “And Four, you are fucking making this up to me tonight. In public. Again. What have I said about the whole ‘public’ thing?”

“All right, all right… you win,” Alex laughed. “No more public presents and I promise I’ll make it up to you tonight for this one.”

“Can’t wait, Private.”

“Oh, and Michael,” Alex leaned in close, brushing his lips across Michael’s ear. “You look fucking amazing tonight.”

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also edited and posted via my phone in between work and my dance class. I apologize for any and all typos, grammar and spelling errors!
> 
> I purposely did not mention the amount the check was written for because the amounts that some find reasonable and others consider a lot can vary and I wanted people to imagine whatever amount they thought was reasonable. I personally was thinking $1000 as I wrote this. Mainly because Alex was raised middle class, but I feel like his background would make him value the freedom money gives you more than most... he seems like a saver to me. And it's true that in the military all your base needs are paid for so he could have easily saved over $100,000 in ten years... so $1000 would mean something to him, but it wouldn't make a significant financial impact. However, it would very much raise some questions for Michael, and make him freak out a bit, since I think he probably lives paycheck to paycheck.


	5. On the Fifth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Return of the Fluff!!!

“Hey there sleepy head.”

Michael made a noise that fell somewhere between a grunt and a whine as he shuffled sleepily towards the bathroom. Grinning, Alex got up to grab him a cup of coffee, stirring in generous amounts of milk and sugar just the way Michael liked it before setting it on the table.

He hummed happily as he started breakfast, grateful that they could share these private little domestic moments together now. Behind him Michael plopped down at the table, giving him a grateful sigh and a murmured thanks before gulping down the coffee. 

Alex didn’t respond, knowing better than to attempt any actual conversation with his grumpy alien before he was adequately caffeinated—there was a reason Isobel was always bringing coffee and pastries along when she visited. This little tidbit of advice, along with her other pearls of ‘Michael’ wisdom, were just one of the many reasons Alex was grateful to have Isobel in his life and on his side. Sure, he would have figured these things out pretty quickly, but one less speed bump in their relationship was one less speed bump.

Turning off the burner he brought the generous stack of French toast to the table, setting it next to the syrup and butter he had placed out earlier before grabbing Michael’s empty cup to refill it.

“Thanks hon.” Michael gave him a sleepy smile, a little more awake as the caffeine did it’s work, and ran a hand through his unruly curls. God, he was so adorable when he got like this and Alex couldn’t resist leaning down to give him a sweet kiss along with the fresh cup of coffee.

“Mmmmm,” Michael hummed. “You might turn me into a morning person, after all...” They both smiled, Alex’s early bird tendencies a long established joke between the two.

“My diabolical plan is working then.” Alex sat back down, popping a bit of french toast into his mouth. Michael huffed in amusement, a comfortable silence settling between them as they both focused on their food.

The faster eater of the two, Michael finished first and stood up to take care of the dishes. Alex protested weakly but Michael waved him off, “You cooked, I can get the dishes.”

Alex quickly shoveled the rest of his food in his mouth, setting his dirty dishes on the counter while he finished chewing. Pausing just long enough to swallow and give Michael a quick kiss before heading off to the bedroom to grab today’s present from underneath the bed.

It was in a silver box with a pretty silver bow and looked far more fancy then the present inside warranted.

When he returned Michael was just finishing up so he held the box out to him, clearing his throat to grab his attention

He turned towards Alex, tossing the sponge in his hand towards the sink, laughing when he saw the box in Alex’s hands.

“You’re getting an early start today, aren’t you?”

“Well, it’s kind of an important component in today’s plans, so…” Alex shrugged and wiggled the box a little, encouraging Michael to take it.

“All right,” he said, grabbing the box and moving into the living room to open it. “But I gotta warn you, this weeks left me kinda wrecked.”

“Same here, but I promise you’re going to like what I have planned today,” Alex assured him, snuggling down next to him on the couch. “Just open it.”

Michael did, revealing a card atop white tissue paper when he lifted the lid away. Smiling, he opened the card and read it while Alex watched eagerly. He was pretty sure Michael would like today’s gift… and the intention behind it.

**_On the Fifth day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_ **

**_An Entire Day of hiding from the world and doing absolutely nothing together._ **

**_(PS: The enclosed accessories are key components in any successful day of nothing.)_ **

“Really?” Michael asked gleefully.

“Yes, really,” Alex laughed. “I already made sure we had everything we needed and I’ve warned everyone we know that if they bother us today I will make them regret it.”

“Oh my god,” Michael laughed. “I would have loved to see that. You’re such a cinnamon roll, I can’t even imagine you threatening anyone.”

Alex arched his eyebrow at him, “Seriously, I’ve been to war and hacked foreign governments and you can’t imagine me coming up with anything credible to threaten our friends with.”

“Well, now that you mention it,” Michael grinned leaning in and kissing him. “You _are_ kind of a badass.”

“Damn right,” Alex muttered. “Cinnamon roll, my ass.”

“It’s kind of hot actually,” Michael continued, biting his bottom lip as he leaned in again.

“Later,” Alex laughed. You still haven’t finished opening your present.”

“Oh fine,” Michael sighed, tugging the tissue paper away to reveal a pair of soft flannel pajamas and an equally soft throw blanket.

“Like I said,” Alex smirked. “Key components… Now, lets go get changed so we can start our very busy day of doing absolutely nothing.”

He rolled his eyes at Michael’s hesitant look, “Don’t worry, I already washed them. I know how you are about that.”

Michael’s expression immediately cleared, “That’s why I love you.”

“That’s why, huh?”

“One of the many, many reasons, yes,” he told him more seriously before standing up to change.

“I’ll be right back,” Alex told him. “I’m going to go change in the bedroom… Like a civilized person!” He couldn’t resist getting in that last parting shot as he walked away.

“Civilization is overrated!” Michael hollered right back, never one to let someone else get the last word in. Laughing, Alex hurried off to change, eager to start his day of doing absolutely nothing with Michael.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are the [Pajama Pants & Robe](https://www.bollandbranch.com/collections/pajamas) that Alex got for him and Michael. (his are blue, Michael gets green.) And this [shirt](https://www.thebambooshirt.com/collections/mens-shirts/products/mens-long-sleeve-crew-neck-bamboo-organic-cotton-blend?variant=781802597)
> 
> So the pj's were not as straight up flannel as Michael thought at first glance. I head canon that Alex is frugal with his money... but likes high-end quality things. Like, he'll spend the money up front, but then he'll wear it for the next 10 years till its literally falling apart... because it's his favorite.
> 
> And Michael has no idea how much things cost if its not some ridiculously well known expensive brand or something. 
> 
> Isobel helped Alex pick out this present of course ;)


	6. On the Sixth Day of Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fluff is on a roll...

“Seriously? How is Aragorn _not_ your favorite?” Michael asked incredulously. “He’s a total badass. A ranger raised by elves who’s the secret heir to a throne? Not to mention he’s hot as fuck… oh god, don’t tell me you’re a Legolas fan.”

“Maybe a bit when I was younger,” Alex admitted with a small laugh. “But these days I’m more into his Dad than him.”

“His Dad?”

“Thranduil, King of the Woodland elves?” Alex’s expression screamed that he should know this already.

“Wait the total dick elf from The Hobbit movies?”

“He wasn’t that bad,” Alex protested.

“He hated on the elf that Legolas liked just because she wasn’t the right kind of elf, that’s a dick move, dude.”

“Yeah, he wasn’t like that in the books, they just put that in the movie when they added Tauriel to create more drama. He was actually one of the few high elves who wasn’t a total classist prick—”

“Okay, okay,” Michael laughed, interrupting Alex before he could get too worked up. “He’s still not an actual character in the Lord of the Rings though, so I’m not sure he counts.”

“Pretty sure he was mentioned,” Alex argued, not conceding the point. 

“Fine, he can count.” Michael threw his hands up in mock surrender, not even trying to contain his grin.

“Hands back on the wheel,” Alex snapped, relaxing again when Michael did as he was told with a quick apology. 

“I can’t believe you didn’t know who Thranduil was,” Alex muttered a few moments later as they pulled up in front of their cabin. 

“Why do I get the feeling another movie marathon is in our future?”

“I wonder if you can order the whole trilogy on prime,” Alex muttered, ignoring him and pulling his phone out.

“Come on Private, you can do that after we get the tree inside.”

“It’ll just take a second,” he said distractedly, typing away at his phone. Michael sighed and got out to start untying the tree while he finished up. True to his word Alex appeared only a few minutes later.

“Told you,” he grinned. 

“Did you seriously just buy The Hobbit?” Michael asked.

“Yep, the whole trilogy—extended edition—should be here tomorrow. Now, let’s go be all Christmasy and get this tree up.”

~

“All right, that should do it,” Michael proclaimed as he plugged the lights into the wall and took a step back.

“Looks great,” Alex said, coming up behind him and wrapping his arms around Michael’s waist. He leaned into him, reaching up to wrap his hand lightly over Alex’s, holding him close, as they both admired the decorated tree. 

“It does,” Michael agreed, turning his head to kiss Alex softly on the cheek.

“Mmmm, I think it’s missing something, though,” Alex told him, pulling back with a mischievous smile. “Stay here, I’ll go get it.”

“I should have known,” Michael chuckled when Alex returned a few minutes later and handed him a gift bag with a familiar looking card nestled on the top.

“Yeah, you really should have,” Alex agreed, laughing with him. “Come on, open it.”

Michael pulled the card out, setting the bag on the table so he could open the envelope and read the message inside. 

**_On the Sixth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me…_ **

**_An ornament to commemorate our first Christmas together._ **

**_I love you, and can’t wait to share every one after this with you too!_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Alex_ **

“Alex…” Overwhelmed, Michael pulled Alex into a tight hug. They stood there for a few moments, content to just hold on to one another but then Alex shifted slightly, moving his weight on to his good leg, and Michael pulled back, clearing his throat. “I should probably go ahead and open this, huh?”

“That’s usually how presents work, yeah,” Alex grinned, moving to take a seat at the table.

A childish impulse came over him and he stuck his tongue out at Alex as he pulled the bag closer, pulling out the first bundle he found. He opened the tissue to reveal a two toned metal ornament with two reindeer that read ‘Our First Christmas’ and the year. “Wow, I actually really like this, Alex,” he told him, the shock in his voice evident. Clarifying when Alex raised an eyebrow in his direction over the statement. “Most of these kinds of ornaments are really cheesy and cutesy and not really my style—or yours—but this, this one is really ‘us,’ you know what I mean?

“Yeah, I know what you mean,” Alex said, his smile returning as he gestured towards the bag. “There’s more. I originally was only gonna get the one, but then I came across _this_ one and couldn’t resist.”

“Oh?” Intrigued, Michael reached back into the bag to pull out the other tissue covered bundle, laughing when he revealed the Stitch ornament inside.

“Oh man, Alex. This is the best,” Michael gushed. Not many people knew that Lilo and Stitch was one of his favorite movies, but Alex was one of them. The movie—and it’s message—held a special meaning for both of them.

“It seemed fitting,” Alex said gently before his face broke into an unrestrained grin. “Plus, I just couldn’t resist that much cute, I mean look at it,” he laughed.

“It is adorable,” Michael agreed, grabbing both ornaments and walking over to their tree. “Where should we put them?”

“Definitely, front and center.”

“How about here?” Michael placed the metal ornament near the top.

“Looks good,” Alex said approvingly before gesturing to a spot a little lower and to the left. “How about there for Stitch?”

Michael hung the ornament on the branch and stepped back to give the tree a once over. “Yep, now it’s perfect.” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the ornament that inspired the one that Alex gives to Michael. I imagine him commissioning something from a local artist with two male deer with a more rustic feel and the words etched/burned into the metal.  
> [Ornament Inspiration](https://www.thingsremembered.com/rose-gold-deer-our-first-christmas-ornament/product/358389?rmsrc=1&fcref=googlepla&gclid=CjwKCAiAlajvBRB_EiwA4vAqiM13LrAp4TgSI-YiP9FFIGJ4WippCSl026nprU2EnwOO3FjEbAjwnRoCYh4QAvD_BwE)
> 
> And the [Lilo and Stitch Ornament](https://www.amazon.com/Disney-465060676501-Stitch-Santa-Ornament/dp/B01M8GC8RD)


	7. On the Seventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy smut and fluffy emotions...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter does contain some smut, but it’s really fluffy smut if that makes a difference for those who are not into that sort of thing.

“Mmmmm,” Michael hummed burrowing deeper into the pillow and the warm body pressed up behind him before slowly fading back to sleep again. This was nice.

A breathy chuckle and the press of soft lips against his neck and shoulders quickly pulled him back into the land of the living. With a smile he turned around and faced Alex. Reaching up to trail his fingers across Alex’s cheek, down his neck, his chest, his stomach… before finally coming to a rest over Alex’s hip bone.

“Morning,” Alex smiled, his words, barely more than a whisper, breaking through the quiet hush that hovered in the air between them.

“Morning to you too.” The words, husky with sleep, sparked a heat in Alex’s eyes and before he knew it Alex’s arms tightened around him, their mouths crashing together in a needy, desperate kiss. 

With a growl of approval Michael let his hand fall to Alex’s ass for a quick squeeze before reaching down and yanking Alex’s leg up over his hip so he could slot into place between his thighs.

“Michael.” Alex’s breath hitched on his name as his hand moved back to Alex’s ass. Pulling him in tight and holding him there as Michael thrust his hips up to meet him, grinding their cocks together. He set a slow, luxurious pace, letting his lips find Alex’s again so he could swallow each gasp and each panted breath as they moved against each other. 

Michael wanted to take his time, wanted to savor the feel of Alex against him, the taste of him on his tongue, the sounds of his pleasure in his ears… but they were both too close to the edge to pull back. 

Alex’s movement’s quickly grew erratic, the soft mewls from before were replaced with breathy moans and needy whimpers and Michael’s resistance crumbled. How could he resist, when all he wanted was to give Alex exactly what he wanted, what he needed? Without letting go he pushed Alex to his back, rolling over him and using his weight to provide more friction as their hips picked up speed, thrusting against each other as they both chased their completion.

Michael’s hips stuttered first. He moaned against Alex’s lips as pleasure raced through him and he came in his pants. Alex followed shortly after, growing taught beneath him as he arched up, raking his fingernails down Michael’s back and coming with a silent cry. 

“Fuck,” Alex sighed a few minutes later, letting his arms flop to the bed as Michael rolled his weight off him with a breathy, “Yeah.”

They both lay there, catching their breath until Alex started giggling. “Man, I wish I could work half days more often, especially if it means getting to wake up like this.”

“Same here,” Michael agreed. “I like having you here when I wake up, and not just because of the hot morning sex either.”

“Well, if someone wasn’t such a night owl...” Alex teased.

“Oh please,” Michael interrupted, playfully pinning Alex to the bed. “It has nothing to do with that and you know it.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Alex grinned up at him.

“You usually wake up earlier than any sane human  _ should _ ,” Michael growled, tickling Alex as he did and making him squirm. “Let alone a sane  _ alien.” _

“You. Are. Hardly, _ ” _ Alex huffed, wrapping a leg around Michael so he could roll them over, straddling him and pinning his hands to the bed. “ _ Sane,”  _ he finished, grinning down at Michael in triumph.

“Yeah, you may have a point there,” Michael laughed. Laughing even harder when Alex suddenly glanced down between them where their boxer briefs clung to their skin, wet and sticky, with a disgusted look on his face.

“Ugh, we need to clean up.”

“After you.” Michael nodded towards the bathroom, unable to move the arms Alex still had pinned to the bed. Rolling his eyes Alex reached over to grab his crutches and moved off towards the bathroom to go clean up, Michael following behind him with a content smile. 

After they were both showered and changed for the day they sat down to a quick breakfast. Michael didn’t have a lot of time before he needed to head out, but thankfully Mr. Sanders was pretty lenient when it came to punctuality so he didn’t feel too rushed. Alex on the other hand still had another hour or so before he had to head to base. With so many airmen on leave for the holidays he technically could have taken the week off but had offered to come in for light duty instead so he could catch up on a few lower priority projects.

“Here.” Michael lowered his coffee mug and looked up as Alex placed a holiday themed Stitch on the table in front of him. The stuffed animal had a simple red ribbon tied to its arm with a familiar white card attached.

“Well, that was quite abrupt,” Michael teased, picking up the stuffed animal and looking it over with a smile. “You seem to be following a theme.” A theme he was totally on board with though, it  _ was _ one of his favorite movies after all.

“I actually got this for you awhile ago,” Alex shrugged, matching Michael’s smile. “But like I told you yesterday, I just couldn’t resist getting you that ornament. It was too cute.”

“I am completely okay with that,” Michael assured him. 

“Good.” Alex seemed to relax slightly. “Read the card,” he urged, picking up his own mug and looking away shyly as Michael did so.

**_On the Seventh Day of Christmas my True Love Gave to me:_ **

**_Something to always remind me that we are each other’s chosen family._ **

**_“Ohana” means family but to me, Michael, you will always be my definition of family._ **

**_I never look away,_ **

**_Alex_ **

Michael’s breath hitched, burning in his chest as he got up and moved towards Alex, gathering him in his arms when Alex stood up to meet him. “I know it seems silly to get you a stuffed animal, but I kinda figured whenever you’re having a bad day, you could look at it and then you would remember that family is the people you choose and the people who choose you. And that you’re my family... That I choose you and that I will _ always  _ choose you.”

“Thank you, Alex.” The heartfelt words were stilted, choked with emotion as Michael whispered them against his skin, tears welling up in his eyes and spilling free. “I choose you too Alex. Always. I love you so much, you have no idea—”

“I do, Michael, I do,” Alex assured him. “Because I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a pic of [The Stitch stuffed animal](https://www.jcpenney.com/p/disney-collection-lilo-stitch-medium-holiday-plush/ppr5007857683?pTmplType=regular&country=US&currency=USD&selectedSKUId=97902440018&selectedLotId=9790244&fromBag=true&utm_medium=cse&utm_source=bingshopping&utm_campaign=stuffed%20animals&utm_content=97902440018&cid=cse%7Cbing%7C003%20%2d%20childrens%7Cstuffed%20animals_97902440018&msclkid=da4de0ddbb6b11557e3fbd31c3ce3058&adlclid=ADL-fd627f91-f7bf-4893-8d89-90465c133b3e)
> 
> Thank you to everyone still reading! I know the posting format is a bit unique and I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! (And if you waited till it was completely posted to read, then I thank you all as well for giving this story a read. I totally get it, because that’s usually what I do too.)
> 
> Just want to remind everyone that this is unbeta’d... it’s been awhile since I posted something without a beta and honestly it’s so weird for me that I may end up having someone beta it later and then update it with the edited version. But we’ll see. For now, all mistakes are mine, and I apologize if it affects your reading experience.
> 
> Comments and kudos feed the muse, not necessarily for this story but in the creation of future stories within this fandom/universe. Seriously, I love hearing from all of you. The comments you have all left on this story so far have been such a gift already and I appreciate all my fellow Roswell fans more than I can say! So thank you!


	8. On the Eighth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing one of my favorite brotps... Michael & Liz

“Fuck, what am I going to do?” Michael’s head hit the table with an audible thunk as Liz looked over at him, the question lingering in the air.

“Uh,” she tried, confused by the abrupt new direction the conversation had taken. A conversation that until now had mainly consisted of work related topics and silence.

“You have to help me, Liz.” Michael sat up again and the desperate look on his face made a knot of fear settle low in her stomach. What the hell had gone wrong now? Everything had been quiet and _good_ for so long now—maybe _too_ long. They were probably due for another disaster to be honest.

“Of course I’ll help you Mikey, but you gotta tell me what’s going on,” Liz urged, trying to gentle her voice and push away her fears until she had a better idea of what was going on.

“It’s Alex…” Michael moaned, the words trailed off as he buried his face in his arms again.

“ _What’s_ wrong with Alex?” Liz practically screeched, storming over to Michael and shaking him until he looked up again. “Seriously, is Alex is okay? What’s going on?”

“Alex is fine.” Michael was quick to reassure her. “Alex is great even… that’s kinda the problem.”

“Don’t scare me like that,” Liz snapped, smacking him lightly on the arm. “God, I thought—”

“No—No, nothing like that,” Michael promised, the guilt evident in his face. “I’m sorry, Liz. I didn’t mean to freak you out.”

“It’s okay,” Liz sighed, leaning against the table. “So, what’s this dire, not dire, emergency with Alex that you need help with then?”

“It’s this Twelve Days of Christmas thing he’s doing… he’s already done so much. The presents are perfect and he obviously put a lot of thought into it—”

“The what now?”

“You know, how he’s been getting me a present each day to count down the days…” Michael trailed off when Liz just shook her head in confusion.

“How did Isobel know all about this and not you?” Michael grumbled before launching into a quick rundown of Alex’s plan and everything he’d done so far, ending with the present and the note Alex had given to him that morning.

**_On the Eighth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me:_ **

**_Something to represent our love for one another._ **

**_I hope you like it, I saw this and it reminded me of you._ **

**_-Alex_ **

Liz finished reading the note and looked up with a smile. “That’s so cute,” she gushed. “What was the present he gave you today?”

“This,” Michael told her, pushing his sleeve up to reveal a leather bracelet with two crystal-inlaid metal rings—one black and one rose gold—that intertwined in the middle.

“Oh, wow. That’s really nice… but also something that _you_ would actually wear.”

“I know,” Michael cried. “That’s the problem, everything he’s done is perfect! And now the present I got him is so mundane and boring in comparison.”

“Michael, I’m sure he’ll love it,” Liz tried to reassure him, falling silent when Michael just glared at her.

“That’s not the point,” he argued. “I need to think of something really meaningful that I can do in return… which is where you come in.” At that, he turned the charm on full force, looking up at her with those puppy dog eyes of his and a pleading smile.

“Okay, fine,” Liz relented. “So, what did you get for him already?”

“I got us tickets to go see this band he really likes. They’re going to be playing up in Santa Fe this January, so I rented a room for the night too. Planning to make a weekend out of it.”

“How is _that_ not a meaningful present?” 

“Flowers, poetry, stuffed animals, ornaments, bracelets… not to mention a big ass donation to a cause I care about—”

“That you _both_ care about,” Liz interjected.

“And whatever _else_ he has planned for the rest of the week,” Michael continued, narrowing his eyes at the interruption. “I need something personal.”

“Something _meaningful_ ,” he clarified when Liz opened her mouth to point out that a weekend trip to see his favorite band _was_ pretty personal.

“Well…” she began thoughtfully. “What does he need? What is something that you can give him that nobody else can?”

“I’m already giving him _that_ every day just for existing, Ortecho,” he smirked.

“Oh for fucks sake,” she muttered, rolling her eyes before she plowed on. “What does he need _outside_ the bedroom that you, with your skill set, could do for him.”

“Why would we be limited to just the bed—”

“I’m retracting my offer to help if you finish that sentence.”

Michael looked undecided for a split second, but soon gave a quick nod as the smirk slid off his face.

“So… something he needs, huh?”

“Yes, like how you upgraded his prosthesis. Something like that,” she said encouragingly.

“Huh. Well, I guess I could build him a better one, but that ones working pretty well. I just re-did the bathroom, and I put a ramp in last summer…”

“A ramp? I thought Alex was okay with stairs?”

“He is,” Michael shrugged. “But the ramp is easier when he’s tired or using the crutches.”

“Sounds like you’ve already done a lot of meaningful things for Alex if you ask me.”

“But that wasn’t something special,” Michael protested.

“Maybe it was to Alex,” Liz argued. “Maybe he’s trying to do something special for you in return.”

“You think?” Michael’s lips turned up in a half-hidden little smile.

“Yes, I do,” Liz answered truthfully. “I also think it isn’t a competition. I think he’s doing all this for you because he loves you and he wants you to know how special you are to him… because he wants to. Not because he owes it to you or because he’s expecting anything in return.”

Michael gave her a non-committal hum, but his eyes sparkled with hope and happiness as he mulled over everything she’d said. She left him to it and walked back to her work station with a smile. 

Happiness was a good look on Michael Guerin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The [bracelet](https://www.swarovski.com/en-US/p-M5429899/Alto-Bracelet-Gray-Rose-gold-tone-plated/?variantID=5429899)that Alex bought Michael


	9. On the Ninth Day of Christmas

“Hey hon,” Alex called from the kitchen as he walked in.

“Hey,” Michael smiled, walking over to pull Alex into his arms for ‘hello’ kiss. “How was your day?”

“Oh, you know, not too bad. You?”

“Pretty good actually,” Michael said, reaching past Alex to dip his finger into the sauce on the stove for a quick taste.

“Michael,” Alex admonished, smacking his hand away as Michael slipped away laughing.

“Mmm, delicious.”

“For god's sake, it’s almost done.” Alex tried to be stern but his lips twitched with amusement. “Go and set the table while I finish this up.”

“Yes, Sir,” Michael smirked, moving to grab the plates and utensils.

After a leisurely dinner they moved into the living room where Alex picked up a box of dvds, thrusting them at Michael with an excited little grin. “Look what came today.”

“Let me guess, movie night tonight?” Michael guessed, laughing when he saw the Hobbit Trilogy.

“You guess correctly,” Alex confirmed, moving to put the first movie into the player. “Oh, before that though—” 

“Wait, Alex. Where are you going?” Michael called out as Alex headed towards the bedroom.

“Actually,” Alex turned around. “On second thought, why don’t you just come back here with me to open it. It’s kinda big.”

“Oh, it’s time for my present of the day, isn’t it?” Michael clapped his hands, jumping up and following after Alex with a big grin.

“Yep, it is,” Alex told him, gesturing to a larger box hidden in the corner behind the door. “I’m gonna go ahead and let you do the honors this time.” He sat on the bed as Michael pulled the box out, watching expectantly as Michael opened the card.”

**_On the Ninth Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me:_ **

**_Tools to help us build a life together._ **

**_-Alex_ **

“Tools, huh?” Michael arched a brow at Alex, ripping the paper away to reveal one of the biggest toolsets he’d ever seen.”Um, wow Alex.”

“Yeah,” Alex gave him a teasing cringe. “You and I both know that I’m totally clueless when it comes to this kind of stuff… but I thought, with all the work you’ve been doing to the place you could use a full set of tools to keep around the house.”

“I love it Alex,” Michael assured him. “Seriously, this is a really good brand. You did good.”

“Oh good,” Alex visibly relaxed before tensing up again in confusion when Michael doubled over in laughter. “Um, Michael, you okay over there?”

“Yeah,” Michael wheezed.

Alex just watched him, amusement dancing on his face as Michael tried to reign himself in. 

“Sorry, it’s just something Liz and I were talking about yesterday…”

“Oh?” Alex prompted when Michael didn’t elaborate.

“Yeah, it was nothing, really. I don’t even know why I’m laughing so much. We were just talking about some of the home repairs I’ve done around here recently.”

“Ah,” Alex nodded in understanding.

“So yeah, it was just kind of funny that the next present you got me was tools.”

“No, yeah. I get it,” Alex told him. “So… movie time?”

“But—” Michael looked pointedly down at the tools, his desire to  _ explore _ written plain across his face.

“You can play with your new tools tomorrow,” Alex whined. 

“This is completely not fair,” Michael argued. “You give me new pretty, shiny toys and I’m not allowed to play with them?”

“Five minutes,” Alex offered reluctantly. “I’ll make some popcorn in the meantime.”

“Fifteen,” Michael countered.

“Five,” Alex told him sternly, giving him a quick kiss and heading towards the kitchen.

Michael watched him go before turning back towards the tool kit, rubbing his hands in gleeful anticipation and opening the box to explore all the tools inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The tool set Alex buys Michael, or at least what I was picturing is basically a combo of these two (three)... and yes, it is pricey! I feel like Michael knows it was an expensive gift, but is okay with it because it's also practical... and it's new shiny tools! Squeeee! But at the same time he also doesn't grasp (in the context of this story) just how much Alex actually bought because Alex only gave him 5 minutes to explore everything before dragging him off to watch the movie. (Clever tactic there, Alex) Or in other words I think Alex actually DID buy two (three?) sets. A Mechanic tool set, a general home toolkit and a drill... because he would want to be prepared and make sure all the bases were covered... even if they do end up with some duplicates. But after the slight money snafu earlier in the week (over the donation) he didn't want Michael to necessarily see how much he bought all at once, so he pulled him away before he could figure it out. This way he can ease him into the idea slowly... but on the flip side, even when Michael does realize how much he bought he isn't bothered by it because its an investment and is going to make it easier for Michael to do maintenance work around the house and maintain their cars, etc....
> 
> [Mechanic set](https://www.amazon.com/dp/B019MDJXY4/ref=dp_cerb_3)  
> [Home tool kit](https://www.amazon.com/WORKPRO-W009037A-Household-Carrying-322-Piece/dp/B019MDJMS6/ref=sr_1_9?keywords=complete+home+tool+set&qid=1576134280&sr=8-9)  
> [A Drill...](https://www.amazon.com/DEWALT-DCF885C2-20-Volt-Lithium-4-Inch/dp/B0052MIIAK/ref=sr_1_4?keywords=top+end+cordless+drill&qid=1576134445&sr=8-4)
> 
> Hell, he probably debated on whether to buy him a table saw or not too... (I did)


	10. On the Tenth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dirty-minded will rejoice. Gag gifts and innuendos and (light) smut... oh my! 
> 
> And as always, all the fluffy fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on cold meds. So many cold meds... so any and all mistakes can now be blamed on them!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Only two more days left!!!!

“Rise and shine, sleepy head.”

A sound somewhere between a whimper and a growl escaped him as Michael swatted the hand away before tossing onto his other side and burrowing deeper into the blankets.

“Come on Michael, it’s time to wake up.”

He tried protesting—it went against the laws of nature to get up before the sun did, damn it—but his asshole boyfriend started laughing, effectively cutting him off as he ripped the covers from the bed. Too stubborn to give in, especially when Alex was enjoying his misery this much, Michael flipped him off and buried his head under his pillow. He was hot blooded, he could deal with the cold.

_ Smack _

With a yelp he shot up from the bed, the sharp sting that raced through his body was followed by a simmering heat of arousal. Michael was more startled by the slap to his backside than the brief pain. “What the hell, Alex?”

“You’ve already hit the snooze button three times,” Alex sighed. “More drastic measures were necessary.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to hit me,” Michael grumbled, rubbing his ass cheek with a scowl.

“I barely tapped you,” Alex rolled his eyes. “And besides a slap to the ass was on the list of pre-approved wake-up methods  _ you _ came up with.”

“I’m pretty sure I was wide-awake and horny when I came up with that list.” Michael was still too tired to concede the moral high ground just yet. 

“Oh come on, you big baby, breakfast is ready and I made you coffee.”

“Coffee?” Michael perked up at the mention of his favorite morning beverage—it was more acceptable than booze or acetone and had the added benefits of waking him up. After a quick pit stop to the bathroom he was collapsing into a chair at their kitchen table and gulping down the potent brew, wincing slightly as the scalding liquid hit the back of his throat.

“Better?” Alex’s expression was borderline stoic but Michael could see the tell-tale signs of a smirk lingering around the edges.

“Marginally,” he admitted. “One more cup and I think I’ll even feel  _ alien _ again.” He chuckled softly to himself at his own joke as Alex topped off his coffee with a small huff of laughter—like he didn’t want to encourage Michael’s ridiculousness but just couldn’t help himself—and pushed the creamer across the table towards him.

“Well then, here.”

“Thanks.”

“Let me know when you’re  _ alien _ enough for your present.” Alex sat down again, sipping his own drink and checking his phone while Michael finished waking up.

“So, this is another early morning type of present then, huh?” Michael asked a few minutes later, dragging a reluctant Alex away from whatever he was reading on his phone. 

“I guess I could give it to you tonight if you want,” Alex shrugged. “But I think you’re going to be happy you opened it now...”

“Is it going to be another emotional type present?”

“Well, I would hope they all elicit  _ some _ sort of emotion—”

“Is it going to turn me into a blubbery mess of feelings right before I have to go off and pretend to be nice to people while I fix their cars?”

“You? Pretending to be nice? Never took you for the customer service all star type,” Alex teased.

“Alex—” 

“Okay fine,” Alex relented. “This one is more of a gag gift, really. Nothing super sappy or emotional, I promise.”

“All right, in that case I would  _ love _ to open up my present now.” Michael gave him an overly cheesy smile which Alex ignored, reaching under the table to grab a silver gift box.

Michael jokingly shook the box as he took it, but it barely made a sound. With a shrug he pulled the card free to read it.

**_On the Tenth Day of Christmas my True Love Gave to me:_ **

**_Something needed, yet fun. Something practical, yet sexy. A gift that keeps on giving (to us both!)_ **

**_Enjoy! I know I will!_ **

**_Love,_ **

**_Alex_ **

“Well now I’m intrigued,” Michael smiled at Alex before ripping the box open, laughing when he revealed what was inside—a pair of boxer briefs with a sprig of mistletoe on the front.

“Oh my god, Alex, these are fucking awesome.” He laughed. “I can’t wait to wear them.”

“I figured you’d get a kick out of them… especially when I kiss you under the mistletoe,” Alex smirked. 

“Damn, I didn’t even—oh wow, yeah. I think I’m gonna go put these on right now actually.” Michael stood up, grabbing the underwear.

“There’s more.” Alex’s interjected, bringing him up short.

“Really? Better than Mistletoe?”

“Why don’t you take a look and find out,” Alex suggested with a wicked smile. “You have to wear the mistletoe ones today though.”

Michael snorted, “Yeah, don’t worry. I am totally on board with that plan.” Sifting through the paper he revealed four more pairs. One with a strategically placed magic lamp that said, ‘Rub for Luck,’ one with a cactus that said 'Big Prick,' one read, another that read ‘CAUTION: Choking hazard’ and finally a pair with a candy cane that asked, 'Would you like to lick my candy cane?

“My, my, what a filthy little mind you have there, Manes,” Michael teased.

“You love it,” Alex retorted. “And we both know it’s not that little.”

“Fuck, you’re killing me here,” Michael groaned. “Wait, What time is it?” He grabbed Alex’s phone to check the time, maybe they could fit in a quickie before he had to leave. Mr. Sanders wouldn't care if he was a few minutes late anyways. Crap, when was his first appointment arriving today? It was 7:05, that meant he had—wait…

“It’s only 7:05?” Michael asked incredulously. “But I don’t have to be at work till ten! Why did you wake me up so early?

“Why do you think?”

“I don’t know, cuz you’re mean and cruel and enjoying tormenting me?” Michael asked sweetly, trying not to laugh when Alex just cocked his head to the side and gave him the  _ look _ .

“Try again,” he said dryly.

“Hmmm, could the reason have something to do with my new present?” 

“Only if you hurry your ass up. Clocks still ticking, you know.”

They still had over an hour before either one of them had to even think about getting ready, and hour and a half if they didn’t mind being a bit rushed. Michael opened his mouth to tell Alex just that, snapping it shut again when Alex grabbed his coffee mug and his phone and sauntered over to the couch. “Or, I suppose I could just catch up on some emails if you’re not interested...”

Michael made an inarticulate noise, scrambling out of his chair and ripping his pajamas off, right there at the table, before pulling the mistletoe boxer briefs on. Now suitably attired he walked over to Alex, pausing to show off a bit when he felt Alex's eyes on him.

“Like what you see?” Michael asked, licking his lips when Alex’s pupils widened in obvious approval.

“I did say it was a gift that kept on giving, didn’t I?” Alex’s voice grew husky as Michael slowly put one knee on the couch, then the other, straddling his lap. Bracing himself on the back of the couch so he could lean forward and give Alex a good look at his mistletoe covered goods. With a moan of appreciation, Alex reached up and grabbed his ass, yanking him closer. 

Michael’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Alex close those last few inches. His breath ghosting across the fabric, hot and moist, made Michael’s cock jump up and beg for more… At the last moment Alex looked up, catching his eyes as his lips finally connected. 

“Oh god,” Michael whimpered, falling forward slightly as Alex licked and sucked the length of him through the boxers. 

“That… fuck, that was some kiss,” he gasped when Alex pulled away. His hips jerking in Alex’s hold, desperate to follow. 

“Mmmm,” Alex hummed. “I think I’m really starting to like this whole mistletoe tradition.”

“Yeah, me too,” Michael agreed eagerly. “This interpretation of the tradition is definitely my new favorite.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here are the boxers Alex buys Michael. I updated the story slightly because I couldn't find the ones I originally used to link to... and I also added a couple more pairs I couldn't resist. Unlike Alex, I'm an impulsive shopper... so we're going to pretend Alex always meant to buy Michael 5 pairs...
> 
> [Mistletoe Boxers](https://www.etsy.com/listing/749604065/mistletoe-isnt-the-only-thing-hung-funny?ref=related-3&frs=1)   
>  [Magic Lamp Boxers](https://www.etsy.com/listing/587051855/rub-for-luck-stocking-stuffer?ref=shop_home_active_18&frs=1)   
>  [Choking Hazard Boxers](https://www.etsy.com/listing/687662950/funny-boyfriend-gift-funny-mens-boxers?ref=similar_items-35&frs=1)   
>  [Candy Cane Boxers](https://www.etsy.com/listing/484361025/novelty-underwear-novelty-boxers?ref=similar_items-5)   
>  [Cactus Boxers](https://www.etsy.com/listing/622316806/cactus-big-prick-boxer-briefs-mens?ref=shop_home_active_39&frs=1)


	11. On the Eleventh Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the sappy feels... Seriously, this is your official cavity warning: tooth-rotting sweetness and fluff ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have edited this so much today. I just kept editing, and adding and changing things, and... and... and... Until I finally realized that I needed to post this already or it wasn’t even going to be the eleventh still where I live. (It’s only 9:47pm on the eleventh here as I type this, so ha! I’m still technically on track, even if Ao3 says I posted this tomorrow!)
> 
> Anyways, all of this to say that I apologize for any errors. I tried to catch them all, but....
> 
> Things happen.
> 
> This is the second to the last chapter and I’m so excited about how this one turned out. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did/do. 
> 
> See you tomorrow for the finale! 😁

The rumble of Michael’s truck trickled through the cabin just as Alex was setting out the wine glasses. Perfect timing. He grinned, taking a final look around the room to make sure he hadn’t missed anything and then headed out onto the porch to greet Michael. Grabbing a giant red bow on his way out which he quickly taped to the front door as he pulled it shut behind him. 

Michael faltered when he saw Alex standing on the porch but recovered quickly, shooting Alex a quizzical look as he sauntered up to him. 

“Hey there,” Alex smiled, pulling Michael in for a kiss.

“Hi…” Michael let the word drag out, his eyes drifting from Alex towards the giant bow behind him. “Decorating?”

“In a manner of speaking,” Alex shrugged.

“Huh, any particular reason you’re doing it without a jacket?” Michael raised his eyebrows at the thin tee-shirt Alex was wearing before his eyes trailed further down and suddenly noticed Alex’s sock-clad feet—well, his sock-clad foot and prosthesis to be precise. “Or  _ shoes _ . What the hell, Alex? It’s below freezing out here! Why aren’t you wearing clothes?”

“I’m fine,” Alex waved him off. “I just stepped out for a minute to give you your present.”

“Don’t see why you couldn’t put on shoes and a coat first,” Michael grumbled under his breath.

“Because,” Alex explained, plenty warm off Michael’s concern alone. “I had to catch you before you came inside. The present isn’t wrapped. Well, not exactly… I  _ did  _ put a bow on it though.” He gestured towards the prominent bow now taped to their front door.

“Our house is the present?” 

“No,” He huffed in amusement as he shook his head. “What’s inside it is. But you have to close your eyes.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously. It’s a ‘close your eyes’ kind of surprise, so indulge me.”

“All right, fine.” Michael closed his eyes, even covering them with his hands, as he heaved an overly dramatic sigh.

“No peeking,” Alex ordered, giggling as he grabbed Michael’s hand and led him through the door.

“All right, you can open them,” Alex said after moving him into position.

He watched as Michael took in the scene. A fire crackled in the fireplace casting a warm glow over the room while scattered candles added to the ambiance. A bottle of wine sat on the coffee table between two glasses. 

It was past dinner time and he knew Michael had already eaten—part of the plan to keep Michael busy while he and Izzy worked their magic was getting Liz and Max to take him out to dinner—so Alex hadn’t bothered to put any food out. 

“Are you trying to romance me private?” Michael asked. The words were flirty and teasing but the emotion in his voice gave away how much he loved the gesture. Though he would never admit it, Michael was a total romantic at heart.

“Always,” Alex answered honestly. “But romancing you isn’t your gift, I’m doing  _ that  _ purely for selfish reasons, I assure you.”

“Then what—”

“Look closer,” Alex urged. “ _ This  _ is the gift I originally asked Isobel to help me with...” 

The hint seemed to do the trick. Alex had barely spoken the words before Michael gasped, eyes alighting first on the set of photos Alex and Isobel—mostly Isobel—had artfully arranged across the far wall. He moved towards them to take a closer look, but was distracted by the frames now decorating the mantel, and then by the ones they had placed on the end tables…

“There’s more in the bedroom,” Alex told him with a smile, moving to take his hand and walk him through all the new photos that now decorated their home. 

“Oh my god, Alex. This is—”

“I hope you like it, I wanted this place to feel more like a home—like  _ our  _ home.”

“I  _ love _ it,” Michael assured him before picking up one of the frames with a bark of laughter. “Oh my god, how did you get this photo of the three of us?”

“Like I said, Isobel helped,” Alex smiled. “A lot.”

“I’ll bet, she loves this kind of stuff.”

“Yeah, but this time was special for her... because she was doing it for  _ you _ . Really, I couldn’t have done it without her,” Alex admitted before giving Michael a sly grin. “Or her newfound photography obsession.”

“Oh my god, seriously. What is with her lately?” Michael moaned. “I’ve started to dread the phrase ‘impromptu photoshoot.’ I swear she’s getting worse.”

“Well,” Alex said, looking pointedly around the room. “ that might be my fault.”

“I guess I can forgive you… and her. If this is the result.” 

Alex smiled, “Come on, let me show you the rest so we can open up that bottle of wine already and get to the whole ‘romancing you’ part of the evening.”

“I’m pretty sure that part of the evening’s already started.” 

“I’m not sure how I feel about that sentiment seeing as this gift is kind of from me _and_ _your_ _sister_.”

“Did  _ she _ come up with the idea to do this?” Michael asked.

“No, I already told you I did, but it  _ is _ the reason I asked for her help.”

“Doesn’t matter. It was your idea even if Is did help. So it’s still a present from you, and therefore totally counts towards the whole ‘romancing me’ thing,” Michael argued, leaning in to kiss Alex on the cheek and walking off towards the bedroom before Alex could respond. 

The bedroom easily distracted him though. He had put a lot of his favorites in here. The more intimate pictures of him and Michael, as well as a few he had from their high school days with just the two of them. His absolute favorite though was on his nightstand next to the bed. It was a selfie he’d taken of them laying in bed together when he’d been back on leave. It was one of the only pictures he had from that time and probably the only one that he looked truly happy in. But that wasn’t why he loved it. He loved it because Michael looked— Well, to be honest you could only see half of Michael’s face in it, and his curls, messy and wild, obscured even more of him. He wasn't even looking at the camera. He’d been too busy looking at Alex... and that is why Alex loved it so much. Because of the way Michael looked at him in that photo. That look alone had gotten him through some of his darkest times. It was a look that screamed out Michael’s love and adoration for him so loudly that even _his_ demons couldn’t deny it.

“Wow,” Michael’s voice almost seemed reverent as his fingers traced over their faces through the glass. “Where did you get this?  _ When  _ did you get this?”

“Back in ‘09 when I was home on leave.”

“Wow,” Michael said again.

“Yeah,” Alex agreed. “That’s my favorite picture of the two of us.”

“I can see why, you look so happy here...” 

“Come on,” Alex took the frame from Michael and set it back down. “There’s a roaring fire and a  _ very _ nice bottle of Pinot out in the living room with our names on ‘em.”

“Oh yes,” Michael smiled, rubbing his hands together gleefully. “It’s time for the ‘romancing’ part of the evening.”

Giggling, the two made their way back to the living room where Alex opened the wine and started pouring each of them a glass.

“What’s this?” Michael asked, picking up an envelope with his name on it and waving it in Alex’s face expectantly.

“Open it,” Alex ordered, ignoring the question as he kept pouring. 

Michael narrowed his eyes at him for a moment but then did as he was told.

**_On the Eleventh Day of Christmas my True Love gave to me:_ **

**_Our memories._ **

**_I look forward to making many more with you in our life to come._ **

**_Love Always,_ **

**_Alex_ **

“The gift isn’t really complete without the note,” Alex explained.

“I  _ was _ beginning to wonder,” Michael agreed, taking the glass Alex handed him as he settled down on the couch next to him and snuggled up close.

“To our future,” Alex told him, raising his glass in a toast. “ And to all the memories we’re going to make together.”.

“To us,” Michael replied, clinking their glasses together. Gifting him with a content smile as they both drank to their life together. 

  
  
  



	12. On the Twelfth Day of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is folks! The stunning conclusion to my 12 Days of Malex gift exchange fic!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for coming along with me on this journey!
> 
> So, I am technically posting this an hour and a half late my time Why? Because this was one of the first chapters I wrote for this fic, and as the story progressed I realized that it didn't quite fit with the story the way the narrative had unfolded. So what did I, in my infinite wisdom, decide to do? Well, to rewrite the entire damn chapter from scratch when I got home from work this evening, that's what!
> 
> I am MUCH happier with the end result though! I hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> PS: This entire fic is peppered throughout with little nods to other sci-fi/fantasy shows or even to things the RNM creators/actors have posted/said. I feel like this chapter has quite a bit of that! More so than the others. Definitely let me know if you catch one or two of the references! -Verity

“Alex! Should I wear the red sweater or the green?” Michael raised his voice, aiming the question at the closed bathroom door. When an answer wasn’t forthcoming he grabbed them both and headed towards the bathroom. He jerked back with an undignified squeak when the door suddenly opened and Alex stepped out.

“What the hell, Guerin?”

Michael had noticed a certain trend to revert back to his last name any time Alex was startled or irritated with him… or both.

Recovering quickly, Michael held up each sweater for Alex to inspect. “Which one?” he asked, holding one up to himself and then the other, alternating between the two a few more times while Alex considered him thoughtfully. 

“I like them both.”

“That’s not helpful, Alex.”

“Well, green is  _ your color _ , so of course the green looks great. It brings out your eyes.”

“So the green—”

“But the red looks good too. I mean, it goes well with your skin tone and it just...pops more. You wear green all the time. You never wear red.”

“Fine, red it is,” Michael declared, tossing the green sweater over a chair before shrugging into the red. He ran a hand through his hair in a vague attempt to tame his curls again—if they could ever be considered  _ tame _ —and turned towards Alex for the final verdict. 

“You look great,” Alex assured him, raking his eyes down Michael’s body with just the hint of a suggestive smirk.

“So do—” he started replying on auto-pilot—Hell, Alex  _ always _ looked good—but stopped short when he got a better look at him, or more specifically, what he was  _ wearing _ . “Oh my god, are you actually wearing a Star Wars Christmas sweater to Isobel’s Christmas Eve dinner?” he asked incredulously.

“Yep,” Alex answered, his lips popping on the “p.”

“You know how seriously she takes this, right? I mean look at me, I’m wearing dress pants… again,” Michael bemoaned, gesturing towards himself to better demonstrate his point.

“I already cleared it with her,” Alex shrugged. 

“How in the hell did you do that? She’s so strict about the dress code for this thing that she has literally made me come early before so she could dress me personally.”

“Maybe she just likes me better?”

“She’s done it to Max too!”

Alex just cocked an eyebrow at him, staring him down with that stoic look of his that told Michael he wasn’t going to get anything else out of him. The infuriating man was a literal Fort Knox of secrets when he wanted to be. 

“Fine, keep your secrets then.” He turned his mouth down in an exaggerated pout and struggled not to laugh when Alex leaned over to nip playfully at his lower lip.

“Hey,” Michael exclaimed with mock outrage as Alex grinned cheekily before abruptly switching gears on him.

“What time is it?” 

“Three thirty four,” Michael told him after a quick glance at his phone.

“Oh shit, we need to get going.” A brief look of panic flickered in his eyes, there and then gone again. Just like Alex. 

“Wow, and I thought I was scared of Isobel,” Michael called out, sauntering after him at a far more leisurely pace. He chuckled in amusement as Alex moved frantically through the house and gathered their things.

“Seriously Alex, you can relax,” Michael reassured him with a twinge of guilt. “We have plenty of time still. The party doesn’t start until six. And trust me, we do  _ not  _ want to be early to one of Isobel’s parties. She’ll either freak out, put us to work or both.”

“I’m not trying to be early,” Alex informed him, grabbing several bottles of champagne from the fridge—Isobel’s favorite apparently. Michael had already loaded the presents into the car so that was all they had left to take with them. 

“They why are we leaving so damn early then?” 

“We need to make a stop on the way.”

“A stop where?”

“You’ll see.” Alex was patting his pockets again, double—triple—checking for his phone, wallet and god knows what else. Michael tamped down a flare of irritation, reminding himself that Alex had been secretive and full of surprises all week and he hadn’t let him down so far. 

“Sounds good.” Michael gave Alex an affectionate smile, warmth and love swelling up inside his chest when Alex paused in surprise and smiled back.

“Good,” Alex exhaled. “I think we’ve got everything. Let’s go.”

“You want me to drive?” Michael asked, grabbing the champagne and heading out with Alex close behind.

“No, I’m good,” Alex replied. “You can drive back though.”

“Sounds like a plan.”

~

  
  


The desert stretched out around them, bathed in the golden glow of the sun’s dying breath. Deep brushstrokes of pinks and oranges streaked across an indigo sky with the faintest hints of purple peppered throughout. As they drove, the darker tones spread across the fading sky, their inky tendrils growing larger as they devoured the light.

Michael quickly determined their destination as familiar landmarks came into view. Now he knew  _ where _ they were going even if he still didn’t know the  _ reason _ for their visit. The only thing out this way was the cave that held their pods, or at least that  _ had _ held their pods. It had been over a year now since they had collectively made the decision to move them to a more secure location.

Alex turned off the main road, pulling Michael abruptly from his wandering thoughts as the truck bounced along the terrain. He thought about saying something—teasing him maybe, needling him for information—but knew his efforts would be useless, so he turned his attention to the sunset instead.

Sunsets in New Mexico really were something to behold. He didn’t know what it was about them exactly, but they were one of the few  _ things _ that made Roswell feel like home.

“We’re here,” Alex said softly as he turned the engine off.

“So we are.”

“I’m kind of surprised by your restraint to be honest. I was expecting you to pester me the whole way here.”

“Sorry to disappoint,” Michael quipped, his grin growing bigger at the genuinely perplexed look that crossed Alex’s face.

“Huh.” Alex replied, canting his head to the side as searching eyes razed across Michael’s skin, making him feel raw and exposed all of a sudden. The moment was short lived, broken when Alex’s lips turned up in a teasing smirk, “Yeah, it’s too bad, I was looking forward to hearing you beg.”

“ _ That _ is an entirely different conversation,” Michael told him primly before they both broke down laughing. “Although, I’m not opposed to a quickie in the middle of nowhere, if that’s what we’re doing here,” he couldn’t help adding. 

“It’s a bit cold, don’t you think?” Alex teased

“Eh, we’ve dealt with worse,” he shrugged, teasing him back.

“True,” Alex acknowledged. “But alas, I didn’t drag you away from our perfectly nice,  _ warm _ bed to freeze our dicks off with a quick round of ill-advised outdoor sex. On the way to your sister’s house for Christmas dinner, no less.”

“Damn. And here I was, thinking I was finally gonna get to cross it off my bucket list.”

Oh, my god, you’re ridiculous.” Alex exclaimed, laughter coloring his voice as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the truck. “Come on, lets go before we actually  _ are  _ late.”

Michael scrambled out of the car and quickly caught up with Alex. They didn’t walk very far—only a few minutes really—before Alex stopped near an outcropping of rocks that stood next to a shallow drop off. He grabbed Michael’s hand as they slowly made their way through the loose rubble and led him to a large flat rock where they could sit and enjoy the view. 

“So…” Alex started, pausing to take a deep breath that punched out of him in an audible whoosh of air.

Michael’s head snapped towards him, tensing up as all thoughts of the view vanished from his mind and focused on Alex instead. 

Alex was nervous. Why was Alex nervous? His stomach dropped to the ground. He could feel his hands trembling as he wracked his brain for something, anything, he could have done wrong recently. 

Or...oh god, what if wasn’t him at all? What if something had happened to Alex? If something was  _ wrong _ with Alex—

“Michael!”

“What?” Michael gasped.

“Breathe,” Alex ordered. “Come on, In. And out. In, that’s it. Good. You’re doing great. And out.”

Alex’s hand lay warm and reassuring against the back of his neck, grounding him as his heart-rate slowed and the pain in his chest dissipated.

“Better?” Alex asked softly.

“Yeah,” Michael answered honestly, focusing on his breaths—In. And out—instead of on whatever it was that was making Alex so nervous to talk to him. I mean, he was never--No! He wasn’t going to think about that. Breathing. Breathe in. And breathe out. Breathe in...

“Michael, nothing is wrong.” Alex’s voice was confident and sure as he addressed Michael’s unspoken fears. “I  _ promise _ you, I brought you out here for something  _ good. _ Okay?”

“Then why are you so nervous?” 

Alex barked out a sharp laugh as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a now familiar looking envelope. “Because of this—”

“You’re nervous because of the  _ present _ you’re giving me today?” Michael asked incredulously. “ _ Why _ ? I’ve loved everything you’ve gotten me so far, why would you think I wouldn’t like this one? Wait, is it something really expensive? Is that what you’re worried about? That I’ll freak out over the cost again?”

Alex was looking at him fondly, a bemused smile gracing his face when he answered, “I’m  _ nervous _ because this gift is really important to me and because I  _ think _ you’re going to like it, but there’s always the possibility that you  _ won’t.  _ And even though it’s only a small chance, it’s still enough to make me nervous to give it to you. But  _ now _ ... I mean, I basically gave you a panic attack while trying to give you a gift, so I’ve pretty much already botched this whole thing all to hell already anyways, so here.”

Michael gave him a rueful smile as he took the envelope from him, “God, we make quite the pair, don’t we?”

“Yeah, we really do,” Alex agreed, returning his smile. “But I wouldn’t have it any other way. I  _ like  _ the pair we make.”

“Me too.”

“Open it,” Alex told him, reminding him of the envelope still clutched in his right hand. Rolling his eyes he pulled out the card.

**_On the Twelfth Day of Christmas, my True Love Gave to Me:_ **

**_Our Home. Our Life. Our Family._ **

**_I want to look at you, forever and always..._ **

**_Everything I have, everything I am—the good and the bad— is yours. I give you me, if you’ll have me._ **

**_-Alex_ **

Michael’s voice was barely a whisper when he finished reading and looked up at Alex, stunned with overwhelming emotion. He tried to respond but choked on the words when he saw the ring in Alex’s outstretched hand. 

“Michael Guerin, will you marry me?” 

The quiet words drifted through the cool evening air, waiting for an answer as tears streamed down Michael’s cheeks. He gave a choked off sob, nodding ecstatically when he couldn’t get the words out fast enough. A giant, unrestrained grin split Alex’s face and he pulled Michael in for a kiss. It was awkward and messy and perfect. They were both laughing as they pulled away.

“Can I?” Alex asked, holding the ring out in a silent question. Still not trusting his voice to obey him, Michael lifted his left hand in answer, giggling happily when Alex slid the ring onto his finger and gave his hand a quick kiss. 

“I hope you like it,” Alex said as Michael lifted his hand to inspect the ring, a trace of his former nerves bleeding through. “It’s made from cobalt, which is supposed to be stronger than gold or platinum. I figured, with your job, it would be better to get a stronger metal—”

“I love it Alex, really.” 

“Oh, but the best part is that it’s made from a meteorite too,” Alex added excitedly. “It was just too perfect. A piece of the cosmos for my—”

“Cosmic love,” Michael interjected smoothly, laughing at Alex’s face, which clearly said that was not how he had planned to finish that sentence.

“We should probably get going,” Alex said a few minutes later, looking around at the dwindling landscape before pointedly looking up at the darkened sky above them where a few stars were already starting to make an appearance.

“Yeah,” Michael agreed reluctantly, pulling himself up before turning to lend a hand to Alex.

~

“Oh, fuck,” Alex groaned.

They were almost to Isobel’s place when Alex interrupted Michael mid-sentence to make the sudden pronouncement. 

“Um, okay? I mean, as I’ve said  _ many _ times before, I’m always down.”

“That joke is getting old.”

“That joke will  _ never _ get old,” Michael disagreed.

“Beg to differ,” Alex muttered, suddenly moody.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Isobel is going to kill me, that’s what’s wrong.”

“Why is my sister going to kill you exactly? We’re not even running late.”

“Because I was originally planning to propose at dinner.” Alex admitted.

“You were  _ what? _ ” Michael’s eyes went wide, thinking back to the panic attack he’d had during the proposal with a shudder.

“Yeah…”

“Thank god you changed your mind.”

“Well, I made you a promise,” Alex replied simply. “No more public presents—especially the  _ emotional _ ones—I can deal with the wrath of Isobel if it means making you happy.”

“That might be the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me.” Michael clutched his chest dramatically and batted his eyelashes at Alex, who unfortunately was watching the road like a  _ responsible _ driver so didn’t get the full affect. He still laughed at Michael’s antics though, like a good fiancé should.

_ Fiancé  _

“Oh my god, Alex, we’re getting married!”

“Yeah, I know Michael. I was there,” Alex teased.

“But Isobel wasn’t,” Michael tossed back with a laugh.

“Oh god, don’t remind me,” Alex said with another moan. “You know we’re probably going to have to let her plan our whole wedding to make up for it right?”

“Or we could just pretend to still get engaged at dinner,” Michael suggested. “I could act all surprised...”

“No,” Alex shook his head. “I don’t want to have to lie about how we got engaged or try to keep it secret or anything. It’s our engagement, Michael, our story. Nobody else’s.”

“Yeah, okay.” Michael was smiling so much his face was starting to hurt at this point. It was a new sensation for him, being this happy… so of course Alex had to go and ruin it.

“We can just let her take some photos or something tonight. Actually, now that I think about it, it would make sense to have her do the engagement photos too, you know she’ll want to and she’s actually pretty good. We could have a—”

“Don’t you fucking say it,” Michael warned.

“—An impromptu photo shoot,” Alex finished gleefully.

“I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have so many notes about this chapter and about the fic in general that I've decided to post some general thoughts/head canons that influenced my decision making/writing process throughout the fic as a standalone (13th) chapter. (Will post tomorrow, too tired to do it now!)
> 
> However, I still have links to the engagement ring Alex bought Michael and the wedding rings they end up getting.
> 
> [Michael's engagement Ring](https://www.shaneco.com/mens-wedding-bands/textured-cobalt-and-meteorite-mens-ring-with-hammered-edge-9mm/p/41077903)  
> [Their Wedding Rings](https://www.shaneco.com/mens-wedding-bands/textured-cobalt-comfort-fit-band-8mm/p/41083518)
> 
> And Okay, I'll include my notes about the rings here because it makes more sense...  
> Michael's engagement ring - In addition to the reasons stated in the chapter for choosing this ring I also liked the symbolism of the 'hammered' metal edge. A nod to how the evidence of what happened to Michael was taken away from him and in a way Alex is giving it back, letting him reclaim and own that shared experience and what it meant to and for both of them... and how it was forged into something new and better.
> 
> The wedding rings are still made from Cobalt and quite a bit cheaper so I feel like Michael would be more willing to wear it on a daily basis, as would Alex. It also incorporates the "hammered" symbolism mentioned above for both of them. Because of this, Both of Michael's rings would compliment each other if Michael wanted to wear them both. (Many move the engagement ring to the right hand when they start wearing the wedding band on the left)
> 
> However, I feel like Michael would probably put the engagement ring away for safekeeping once they were married (it's significantly more expensive $1100 versus $350) and would probably have a higher sentimental value. 
> 
> Also, I personally head canon for this story (is that a thing?) that Michael gets Alex an "engagement" ring for their first anniversary.


	13. My True ❤️ Gave to Me Notes/Head Canons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just thoughts and ideas that influenced how I approached/wrote this fic.

So, this chapter is all about the background/behind the scene thoughts/ideas/head canons that influenced the creative process of this fic even if they weren’t directly addressed or referenced.

**Notes**

  * This fic is 100% canon compliant with Season 1.
  * It is set in a nebulous happy future time after Max has been revived. 
  * I estimated it to be set approximately 2-3 years in the future.



Gifts that were originally included in the outline but ultimately rejected because I came up with a better idea:  
  


1\. Guitar

2\. A selection of science and engineering books. (A specific book Michael had mentioned wanting.)

3\. Re-doing the bunker in the cabin with Liz’s help so Michael had a close to home science work space like he had under the airstream.

4\. The TV series “Into the Wormhole” 

5\. Matching ugly sweaters/couple outfits

**  
Head Canons (MT❤️GTM Universe Only)**

***If any of these head canons inspires you and you want to write a fic about it then PLEASE DO! All I ask is that you send me a link so I can read it & share it! 😁**

  1. Yes, Maribel is totally a thing in this fic! I thought about touching on it a bit more but it never felt right.   
  

  2. Alex & Isobel are best friends.
  3. Michael and Maria are not friends, but they’re trying.
  4. Max is back and Liz and Max live together. That was about as far as I got though where Liz, Max, Kyle and Jenna were concerned.
  5. Isobel told her parents that Michael was her and Max’s brother in the wake of Max’s disappearance. She needed her brother and she was sick of lying and not fully acknowledging Michael’s relationship to her and Max. 
  6. Isobel isn’t nearly as bitchy and pretentious as she acts sometimes, but she uses people’s perceptions to her advantage.
  7. She played up the whole dress code angle for years as an excuse to buy Michael nice clothes in a way he wouldn’t reject. 
  8. Max is fashion-challenged and needs all the help he can get anyways, plus dressing him up too keeps Michael from feeling like she’s singling him out.
  9. Alex knows this but isn’t going to say shit.
  10. She totally went along with his Star Wars sweater though because he wanted to wear it when “he proposed” and she’s going to be hella irritated by the change of plans. (Lol)



**How they got to where they are now (The details):**

  * Michael and Maria DID date, but crashed and burned after a couple weeks when Michael wouldn’t open up/be honest with her.
  * It fucked up her friendship with Alex for a bit but they came out stronger in the end. They talked and addressed some of the issues in their friendship, etc). They are good friends again, but it took _work_.
  * Michael and Maria are hella awkward around each other but they’re trying to work on building a friendship again because of the other people in their lives. This mainly all comes back to the fact that Michael was NOT the one to tell Maria about Aliens and everything else, despite being friends with her for months and then dating her for a couple weeks.
  * Maria turned pretty bitchy and mean in her anger. (Anger was totally justified cuz Michael kind of treated her like shit and used her as an escape, etc. they’ve both apologized, but still.)
  * Isobel really disliked Maria for a bit because of Michael AND Alex. 
  * She and Alex became best friends in the wake of everything that happened at the end of season 1 and she is the kind of person that loses her shit when someone hurts her people.
  * She also felt some guilt for everything because she felt like she influenced Michael’s decision to try and move on, which contributed to her dislike.
  * Like, legit. They are best friends. They have experienced similar trauma and are able to open up to each other and understand each other in a way that other people just can’t.
  * It weirds Michael out a bit, but overall he’s happy that the two people he loves most in the world are so close.
  * Isobel was the one to tell Maria about Aliens when she snapped after hearing Maria berate Michael in the wake of their breakup—and Max’s death—one too many times.
  * Isobel gives Alex and Liz permission to tell Maria everything, even though Michael still isn’t fully on board.
  * Which of course contributes to the tension between Michael and Maria.
  * Alex is the one who convinces Isobel to give Maria a chance, encouraging her to see everything from Maria’s pov and to forgive her.
  * Michael doesn’t know when the two started dating. He suspects that Alex does, but hasn’t gotten it out of him. He was shocked as hell, Alex wasn’t. It’s suspicious.




End file.
